Reunite
by JayRayGee
Summary: Sometimes, death is best thing that can happen to someone. ONE SHOT


"Jaune, stay with me!" Ruby cried as she rushed over to her dying friend's body.

He laid on the cold ground of Salem's lair, where team RWBY and JNR had just beaten Salem. They had already lost Qrow and Oscar, while Nora and Ren were either knocked out or in a coma, Ruby couldn't tell which one. Yang's robotic arm had been destroyed and Yang herself had been out of commission after taking some rough blows to the face and chest. Blake had taken a tasty hit to the stomach region and had been lying in the same spot ever since. Ruby wasn't fully sure she was still alive. Weiss took the hardest loss, losing her right hand at some point in the battle. However, they had done a number to Salem and Ruby was able to finish her off with her silver eyed powers.

However, as she knelt over Jaune, she could feel the rage and power growing inside her again as she frantically tried to save the first friend she made a Beacon all those years ago.

"Come on Jaune, look at me!" She practically yelled as his eyes began to close. She tried to apply pressure to his wounds, but they were too deep and there were too many. Salem had riddled him with spiked rocks towards the end of battle right before Ruby dealt the finishing blow to her. Now, as Ruby removed some of the rocks, she could tell that this was probably the end. Still, she tried to patch up as many of the small holes as possible.

As Jaune lay there, Ruby trying her hardest to heal him, he slowly raised his left arm before grabbing onto Ruby's right shoulder. Ruby immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Jaune!" she said, tears beginning to roll down her face.

"R…Ruby," Jaune said weakly, but with a smile on his face. "It's okay.

"What's okay?" Ruby asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"It's okay to let me die." He said.

"Jaune, don't talk like that. You're going to be fine." Ruby said, her voice cracking more as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Ruby, don't lie. You're not as beautiful when you do." Jaune said with a smirking, causing Ruby to laugh a bit and blush before wiping away the tears. "I know this is my time. I've done my job on Remnant. It's over for me."

"No. No it's not. It…It…It can't be…" Ruby said, beginning to cry.

"Ruby, it's okay," Jaune said, making an effort to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry because it's over, be happy that it happened." Jaune smiled, causing blood to roll down from his mouth and drip onto the ground below him.

"Jaune, please don't go." Ruby said, her voice shaky and cracking as she dropped her head.

"It's okay. We'll meet again. I promise." Jaune said before his eyes closed and his head rolled to one side. His grip on Ruby's shoulder became non-existent as his hand turned cold and arm dropped to his side.

Ruby felt her silver eyed powers building up inside of her. Her first friend as Beacon, the one she could always relate to and talk to when times got tough, had just died in front of her. And as this reality dawned upon her, the rage only grew stronger and stronger before…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Ruby let out the loudest scream she ever managed, her eyes glowing whiter than ever before and quickly engulfing the area they were in. Jaune, who hadn't fully passed away, took in his final breathe as the wave of white engulfed him.

Jaune, opened his eyes. There was nothing but white as far as he could see. As he looked down, he saw he was wearing nothing but white. His shirt, pants, shoes, everything was as white as the area around him. He looked back up, white. His left, white, his right, white. But as he turned around, he was met with something that filled him with nothing but pure happiness and overwhelming calmness.

 _Hello again_

 **Author's Note**

 **Yes, I am still alive.**

 **Life has its ways of messing with you and mine just got spun upside down. But I have settled into it and am ready to start pumping out new chapters and stories. Like this one, which was based off a random head canon I saw while browsing the RWBY tag on various sites. So, OP, if you're somehow reading this, credit goes to you.**

 **Also, I'm still working on those chaptered stories. They just take a lot longer since each one has its own universe and story to go off of. But they are coming, don't worry.**

 **Anyways, Follow, Favorite, and Review**

 **~ J**


End file.
